


La llegada de una nueva chica

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Kyle empieza alejarse de sus amigos y mostrar indiferencia hacia Cartman, el al principio no le importa hasta que empieza a darse cuenta de su alejamiento, mientras en esta etapa llega a una chica nueva, la cual se enamora de Kyle y Kyle se enamora de ella, lo que provoca los celos de Cartman haciendo lo posible para separarlos.Pero esta niña oculta un secreto oscuro contra Kyle y Cartman.Cual será este secreto?Los personajes y el show no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker ©.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Todo empieza una mañana nevada en un pueblo de Colorado, Estados Unidos llamado South Park; donde en una parada de autobús se encuentran 4 chicos esperando de nombre : Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, este segundo es el súper mejor amigo de Stan, aunque no siempre se apoyan, mas por parte de Kyle que muchas veces no lo apoya en sus problemas, se podría decir que tienen una amistad un poco hipócrita. También este segundo lleva una relación de amienemistad con el chico castaño llamado Cartman, este último lo molesta por ser judio,pelirrojo y de Jersey, debido a que el odia ese tipo de personas, un odio probablemente infundado por su mamá; por lo que casi siempre están peleando. Sin embargo hay muchas veces en las que se han llegado salvar el culo y disfrutan de su compañía;ellos llegan a ser bastante codependiente del uno del otro. Aunque en la actualidad Kyle se esta alejando y mostrando indiferencia mas hacia Cartman, ya que este comienza hartarse de el, mas que Cartman habia cruzado la linea hace un tiempo, aproximadamente unos 4 años.  
También ellos empiezan a madurar. Sin embargo como Kyle ha a estado así por un tiempo,Cartman empieza a extrañar su atención y a notar su alejamiento, lo cual al principio no lo notaba o no parecía importarle.  
Esta indiferencia a Cartman hacía que el tratara de llamar su atención pero Kyle solo loo ignoraba o le decía una que otra palabra para que lo dejara en paz.  
En cuanto Kenny muere ocasionalmente y tiene una novia y Stan sigue saliendo con Wendy.  
En eso llego el autobús de la escuela los chicos entraron, se sentaron, llegaron al escuela y entraron al salón de clases, en ese transcurso de tiempo llego la maestra saludando a los alumnos con una nueva noticia:  
_ Buenos días chicos hoy les tengo una nueva noticia hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante llamada Mónica Smith saludenla  
Todos la saludaron  
_ Hola Monica  
Ella saludo  
_ Hola queridos compañeros  
Mónica es una chica de tez blanca, tenía un ojo de color verde y otro azul, pelo rizado y largo, de color rojo,con olor a frutas ,lleva lentes y un moño color morado, usa una playera azul con una falda rosa.  
Ella se ve como una niña tierna y amable, aunque oculta un secreto muy obscuro.  
La maestra le dijo que se presentara ante la clase, tímidamente hablo:  
_ Hola soy Mónica Smith, provengo de Jersey y me gustan las fresas, los animales y ayudar a la gente.  
La maestra le dijo:  
_ Bien Monica ve, busca un lugar y sientate  
Ella se sentó al lado de Kyle, al verlo lo saludo y empezó a tener una atracción hacia el; el la saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman al verla trato de no burlarse pero no aguanto y frente a todos empezó a decirle :  
_ Nada mas te falto ser judía para tener los 3 strikes, eres un monstruo de piel anaranjada solo que te maquillas para tener piel blanca.  
Mónica estaba a punto de responderle algo a Cartman pero Kyle la detuvo diciéndole que no le tome importancia a ese gordo de mierda pa lo que ella asiente y no dice nada.  
La maestra lo regaña diciéndole que se calle o si no lo manda a la dirección, Cartman se calla a regañadientes.  
Llega la hora del almuerzo y en eso Wendy se presenta con Mónica y la invita a sentarse con las chicas y ella, a lo que Mónica responde lo siguiente:  
_ mira Wendy por ahora no me sentare con ustedes porque quiero sentarme con Kyle, pero si en otro día u otro momento me lo pides yo aceptaré.  
Wendy le responde lo siguiente:  
_ esta bien amiga respetaré tu decisión.  
Sin mas que decir Wendy se va a sentar con sus amigas. En eso llega Kyle que pensaba sentarse con los chicos pero llega Mónica y le dice:  
Oye Kyle no te gustaría sentarte conmigo es que no tengo con quien sentarme y no quiero quedarme sola en el almuerzo.  
Kyle al principio duda en hacerlo pero al final simplemente accede y los 2 se van a sentar solos en una mesa.  
En eso los chicos los miran un poco confundidos, a excepción de Cartman que los mira un poco molesto; y extrañando un poco su ausencia mas Stan ,ya que ellos casi siempre se sentaban juntos pero al final comprendió el asunto. Mientras tanto Mónica invito a Kyle a jugar videojuegos y a que le ayude con las tareas, a su casa con la intención de conocerse mejor, Kyle primero no quiso porque apenas la acababa de conocer, hasta que acepto por suplicas de Mónica, porque a la vez también quería conocerla, por que el empezaba a sentir atracción hacia ella; le parecía tierna cuando le suplicaba, esta hacía los ojos grandes como platos, brotaban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y hablaba de una forma infantil; y quería ayudarla para ver si tenia una oportunidad con ella . Mónica le dio un croquis de su casa y le dijo como llegar, cuando Kyle aceptó ir.   
Llegada la hora de la salida Stan invito a Kyle a que hicieran la tarea en su casa pero Kyle, como iría a la casa de Mónica rechazo la propuesta de su amigo a lo que Stan primero se sintió un poco confundido y triste porque Kyle no jugaría con el pero al final también lo comprendió. En el caso de Cartman se encontraba un poco enojado a lo que lo pudo responder en un tono molesto con lo siguiente:  
_ ya te vas con tu novia, verdad, judío imbécil.   
Y Kyle solo responde:  
_ Ella no es mi novia, idiota  
Kyle se va, sin despedirse de Cartman, solo de Stan y Kenny; directo a la casa de Mónica dejando solo a Cartman, ya que Stan y Kenny se habian ido. A lo que el se fue un poco triste a su casa.  
Mientras que Kyle ya había llegado a la casa de Mónica, toco el timbre, ella abrio la puerta y con una voz amable lo hizo pasar a su casa, le dijo donde poner sus cosas y los dos subieron a la habitación de ella, lo que sorprendió a Kyle fue que no hubiera nadie en su casa mas que ella, a lo que preguntó donde se encontraban sus padres pero a ella no podían mencionarle esa pregunta porque se ponía muy triste, a lo que cambio su estado de humor y solo respondió:  
_ En ningún lado  
Con una voz quebrada, Kyle solo le pidió perdón por esa pregunta y le dijo que no tenia idea de lo que había pasado, ella con una voz mas tranquila le dijo:   
_ No te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa solo te diré que soy huérfana, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 4 años, viví en un orfanato hasta que 2 hombres me adoptaron; como ya me habian registrado mis padres con sus apellidos, antes de que ellos murieran, me quede con su apellido.  
ahora vivo en la casa de uno de mis tutores, ellos no viven como tal juntos, ni están casados, tampoco divorciados, lo que si es que uno de ellos viene a quedarse aquí a quedarse unos días y a verme, cuando el viene se encierra con el otro en el sótano por mucho tiempo. En un rato uno de ellos vendrá a cuidarme y a hacer la cena.  
Kyle solo respondió a esto con lo siguiente:  
_ Vaya no se que decir, en verdad no tenia idea de lo sucedido, en verdad lo siento por tus padres.  
A lo que ella respondió:  
_ No importa olvidemos esto y subamos a hacer la tarea  
_ Ah! pero antes deja marcarle a mi mamá para decirle donde estoy, por cierto donde hay un teléfono?  
_ Por ahí  
Le señala donde esta, Kyle va a hacia el y le marca a su mamá, después de que termina de hablar con ella ya le dice a Mónica que esta listo para subir.

Ellos subieron a hacer su tarea y ahí Kyle le explicó de los temas que estaban viendo en ese momento y ahí se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba casi ayuda para su tarea, lo que le impresiono mucho,alabándola mucho para eso. Después de finalizar su tarea jugaron un rato videojuegos en lo cual también ella era muy buena y el queda admirado de eso y la felicita, eso ocasiona que a Kyle se empiece a enamorar. Al finalizar de jugar el se va a su casa, la cual no queda muy lejos de ahí; antes de que venga uno de los tutores de ella y se despide de ella un poco sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle al llegar a su casa después de explicarle bien a su mamá, de donde estaba fue a cenar, después fue a prepararse para dormir pero algo curioso es que no dejaba de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que se divirtió, incluso cuando se durmió soñó con ella.  
Al día siguiente después de prepararse para ir a la escuela, fue a tomar el autobús en el mismo lugar de siempre, al llegar el camión el la busca con la mirada y la encuentra sola, el corre a sentarse con ella y en eso empiezan a hablar de como se la pasaron ayer,todos los chicos miran confundidos esta escena pero al final de cuentas la comprenden y no le toman mucha importancia, a excepción de Cartman que este se encuentra bastante molesto.  
Al llegar al escuela Mónica y Kyle se separan, a lo que Cartman aprovecha para molestarla y esta solo le dice:  
_ Callate gordo marica de mierda que llenas tus vacíos con comida  
A lo que Cartman enojado responde:  
_ No soy gordo, soy de huesos grandes maldita perra y alejate de el  
_ De quien?   
_ De nadie  
En eso pasa Kyle confundido por la escena que se estaba mostrando a lo que el pregunta que esta pasando a lo que Mónica responde:  
_ Nada solo este hijo de puta me esta insultando   
A lo que Kyle lo mira con desprecio diciéndole a ella:  
_ Ignora a este malparido,hijo de la gran puta y vámonos al salón  
Se van dejando solo a Eric en el pasillo quien tristemente se va detrás de ellos.  
Al entrar al salón Kyle se vuelve a sentar con Mónica.   
Llegando el almuerzo Mónica vuelve a sentarse con Kyle, la cual volvió a invitar a Kyle a su casa este volvió a aceptar.   
Estas visitas cada vez mas se volvían mas constantes, lo cual hacia que Kyle se alejara aun mas de sus amigos, lo cual estos lo extrañaban pero comprendían la situación, menos Cartman, ya que el parecía mas molesto que de costumbre. Kyle si solía convivir con sus amigos pero no como antes y Mónica si llego a juntarse con las chicas, incluso la invitaron a una pijamada en donde ella confesó sus sentimientos por Kyle, al parecer Cartman la estuvo vigilando, porque el sabia su secreto, odiaba recordarlo. Pero lo que mas odio le provocó fue cuando Kyle y Mónica confesaron ser novios esto hizo que Cartman odiara aun mas a Monica,hasta le salio una lágrima, su relación le hacia vomitar , el no sabia porque se originaban esos sentimientos pero los detestaba. Esto origino una rivalidad entre ellos, ya que se la pasaba molestando a Mónica y hasta pelearse con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Mónica siempre le decía cosas malas de Cartman a Kyle, lo cual esto generaba un ligero resentimiento por parte de Kyle hacia el.  
Por su parte Cartman comenzaba a tener celos de Mónica, aunque el no supiera, ni comprendiera por que tenia esos sentimientos. Entonces en ese momento se le ocurre la idea de separarlos, con el pretexto de vengarse de Kyle por lo de Heidi, aunque la verdadera razón sea porque quiere su atención otra vez.  
Ideo muchos planes para que no estuvieran juntos, pero mucho de esos planes no funcionaban porque siempre siempre volvían a estar juntos. Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió a Cartman, la idea de hacer las pases por el momento con Mónica y andar de novio, también por el mismo pretexto y por la misma razón, solo quiere recuperar la atención de Kyle.  
En eso llega y le dice a Monica:  
_ Mónica quiero que hagamos las paces  
_ Esta bien   
_ Sabes quiero invitarte a tomar un helado conmigo  
_ Si, pero sabes que Kyle es mi novio, verdad  
_ Si, lo se  
_ Pero si voy contigo a tomar un helado  
Ya en el helado ellos tienen una charla:  
_ Mónica, sabes por que te invite   
_ No, porque?  
_ porque tu me gustas, olvidate de el y se mi novia  
_ No quiero engañar a Kyle, pero aquí entre nos comienzo a fastidiarme de el y no soy feliz a su lado, así que si quiero ser tu novia.  
Le roba un beso a el, este no lo disfruta. Pero le sigue el juego.  
Al otro día Kyle no sabe donde esta su novia, así que le pregunta a Stan, y este le responde que vio a Cartman y a ella tomados de la mano dándose un beso. Y hasta señala hacia donde se fueron. Kyle se enfurece tanto que hasta se pone rojo y le salen lágrimas.

El se echa a correr por ese camino y los voltean y ven que Kyle los esta viendo. Kyle se le acerca a Cartman y le dice:  
_

Porque te robas a mi novia puto, que te pasa?  
_ Ella no es feliz contigo y dudo mucho que tu lo seas con ella  
_ Mientes marica, ella me ama y yo la amó, y los 2 somos felices juntos. No es así Mónica.  
_ Si Kyle yo te amo, es mas el me obligó e incito a besarlo.  
_ Desgraciado, claro lo hiciste porque estas celoso de mi relación con ella y tu no eres feliz si no me molestas, voy a golpearte.  
Y le da un golpe en la nariz que lo hace sangrar   
Se van y dejan a Eric tirado y sangrado de la nariz, mientras todo mundo observa esto, el comienza a llorar y se va.   
Después este en su casa se pregunta porque hizo esto. En eso se le aparece Yo cupido, Cartman lo ve al principio se enoja con el, porque no se apareció antes el le responde:  
_ Tu me necesitas mas ahora que nunca  
_ Porque ahora y no hace unos días?  
_ Porque yo necesito que tu mismo te des cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia tu sabes quien y aparte traigo algo que curara tu nariz, untatelo  
Le da una cosa que es como una pomada mágica ,que Cartman al untarsela su dolor casi desaparece.  
_ Oye a quien te refieres?  
_ A Kyle o a quien mas jiji  
_ El no me gusta, aparte me golpeó la cara  
_ Porque tu le robaste la novia y querías que ellos se separaran y atraer la atención de el, porque te gusta y lo extrañas.  
_ No es cierto, yo solo quería vengarme de lo que hizo con Heidi  
_ Si no estas enamorado de el, entonces porque querías que no estuvieran juntos,odias mucho a Mónica, cuando la conociste tu le dijiste "alejate de el", te acuerdas de lo que hacías en el baño con esas fotos y audios que tenias de el, que entras todavía a su cuarto a robarle cosas como su cabello, fotos, también le tomas fotos y hasta las pega en tu diario, un día casi lo besas en la boca, lo llamaste lindo, guapo una vez, etc. Tu eres la única persona que sabes mas tu de el, que sus propios padres.  
Solo admitelo  
_ Nunca lo admitiré  
_ Entonces vivirás solo tu vida, a menos que quieras estar conmigo, si es que me entiendes jiji  
_ No quiero estar contigo  
_ Por eso te digo que ambos se pertenecen los 2 son iguales son como el ying y yang, el es tu media naranja. Claro solo te falta ser judío para que fueran iguales y ser menos toxico. Y si puedes decirme que Mónica y el, son de Jersey y Pelirrojos pero ella seguramente se pinta el pelo y ustedes 2 si tienen genes pelirrojos, son del mismo tipo de sangre, lo cual ella tampoco es y luego ustedes 2 piensan muy parecido  
_ Esta bien, lo admito, amo a Kyle desde que tengo memoria, así que seré judío para el   
_ Yo te ayudare a separarlos de una mejor manera jijiji.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle se sentía un poco arrepentido por el golpe que le dio a Cartman y se puso a cuestionar si realmente se sentía feliz en su relación, entonces fue a preguntarle a la pareja mas estable de la escuela, la cual es Tweek y Craig, Kyle les preguntó que como le hacían para que ellos fueran la pareja mas estable y feliz, ellos le respondieron que para que el sea feliz en una relación, tanto tu como la otra persona deben saber todo de ellos para que puedan complacerse, en una buena relación si hay peleas y momentos amargos pero también habrá momentos dulces y alegres, siempre se apoyaran el uno al otro.  
Después de estas palabras se puso analizar si era feliz, si Mónica y el cumplían con esas características y quien podría cumplir con esas características. Se dio cuenta que no es feliz y ni el ni Mónica cumplen con esa características. Aunque el no quiere dejarla ambos planean una venganza contra Cartman y si la quiere, el también piensa que ella lo quiere mucho, y que si separan ella se sentiría muy mal. Por eso seguía estando con ella.  
Mientras Cartman aprende todo sobre los judíos, sus costumbres, creencias, etc.,hasta aprendio hebreo, y trata de ver como meterse en esa religión, se estaba transformando en lo que mas odiaba.  
Hasta que un día final se convirtió en un judío se lo dijo a Kyle pero este lo ignoro y se fue aparentando que estaba feliz con su novia, el mostraba una sonrisa que lo hacia parecer que es feliz pero por dentro se encontraba demasiado infeliz y miserable.  
Cartman solo pudo ver esa falsa felicidad y se dispuso a llorar y deprimirse, tomando litros de helado mientras ve películas romanticas, simplemente porque Kyle lo ignora, cuando el se transformo en algo que odia que le tomo mucho tiempo, aproximadamente unos meses. El se sentía triste y desilusionado porque pensó que no encontraría alguien que lo quisiera. Solo yo cupido lo consolaba el maldecía la vez que se enamoro de el.


End file.
